


[podfic] Treat Her Like a Lady | written by causeways

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: You can never tell when a conversation with a really smokin' woman is going to come back and bite you in the ass.Dean gets cursed into dating Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treat Her Like A Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254912) by causeways. 



**title:** [Treat Her Like a Lady](http://causeways.livejournal.com/146651.html)  
**author:** [](http://causeways.livejournal.com/profile)[**causeways**](http://causeways.livejournal.com/)  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** R  
**author's summary:** _You can never tell when a conversation with a really smokin' woman is going to come back and bite you in the ass._ Dean gets cursed into dating Sam.  
**length:** 38m 30s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Treat%20Her%20Like%20a%20Lady.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Treat%20Her%20Like%20a%20Lady.mp3) (18.2MB) | [](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Treat%20Her%20Like%20a%20Lady.m4b)**audiobook** (28.7MB)  


  
**reader's notes:**  
• Originally recorded (but not finished in time for) [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/)  
• It was discovered that this was for [fishpatrol](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com)'s wish, so I had her betalisten. Thank you, fishie! MERRY CHRISTMAS, trolololol. <3  
• And thanks to the [Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOU5TC-eUO4) for the tunes! 


End file.
